


All sins can be forgiven (I hope)

by Remuslupin_stan



Series: The Maximoff-Lehnsherr clan [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Erik Has Feelings, Erik-centric, F/M, M/M, dadneto, peter doesn’t know how his father is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remuslupin_stan/pseuds/Remuslupin_stan
Summary: Erik knows his son is Peter Maximoff. Peter doesn’t know Erik’s his father. When problems with Peter’s sister arise, Erik steps into a fatherly role.He hopes.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Pietro Maximoff, Erik Lehnsherr & Wanda Maximoff, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Natalya Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff
Series: The Maximoff-Lehnsherr clan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904131
Comments: 9
Kudos: 81
Collections: Peter&Eric feels





	1. Peter’s files

Facts about Peter and Wendy Maximoff:

  1. Their names are Pietro and Wanda, not Peter and Wendy.
  2. They were born in Wundagore Mountain, Transia, Sokovia.
  3. They were raised by their uncle Django and their Aunt Marya.
  4. When the Sokovian civil war began, Django and Marya wrote the twins a letter telling them the truth about their mother and father. Or at least, part of it.
  5. Django and Marya were killed by a bomb when the kids were ten. Pietro and Wanda survived, and were homeless for a time.
  6. They were found by Agatha Harkness, their mother’s old friend. She brought them to Manhattan, where she changed their names.
  7. The trauma of the war affected Wendy and Peter’s powers, so Agatha wiped their memories of their aunt and uncle’s deaths, telling them they died in a car accident.
  8. Wendy went to train with Agatha, Peter went to Xavier’s school.
  9. Erik Lehnsherr knows Peter is his son. Peter has no idea.



“Quicksilver,” Hank McCoy said. Him, Mystique, Charles, and Erik stood in Charles’ office, going over their new recruits and their powers. “Real name: Pietro Django Maximoff-”

“I thought his name was Peter,” Mystique said. 

“He prefers Peter, but his birth name is Pietro,” Charles answered. That was the final nail in the coffin for Erik. Ever since he saw Peter, he’d had a feeling he was his son: Erik’s first wife’s maiden name was Maximoff. She had a brother named Django. Her father was named Pietro.

The last time Erik has seen Natalya Maximoff, she’d ran from him after he killed the men who lit his house on fire with their daughter, Anya, still inside. Later, in the non-burnt part of the house, Erik found a positive pregnancy test. He’d tried to find Natalya, but she was gone.  
  
“Anyway,” Hank McCoy said, bringing Erik back to the present. “He was born in the Wundagore mountain region of Transia, Sokovia-'' Natalya's hometown- “and came to the US when he was ten, during the Sokovian civil war.” McCoy flipped the page. “Family: Unknown father-” everyone looked at Erik-“unknown mother, too.” This surprised everyone, including Erik.

“Who’s his mom, Lehnsherr?”

“Natalya Maximoff,” Erik said quietly. McCoy nodded and added her silently.

“Other family: Django Maximoff, uncle, deceased. Marya Maximoff, neé Orsós, aunt, deceased.” Erik’s stomach dropped. He’d known Django and Marya, had been friends with them. “Wanda “Wendy” Maximoff, sister. Agatha Harkness, legal guardian.”  
  
“Agatha Harkness?” Charles said, looking over at Erik. They’d both known Agatha. She was powerful, but not a mutant. She was a witch, an actual, spell casting witch. Erik had introduced Agatha to Django years before, when him and Natalya were still dating.  


“Yeah, you guys know her?” Charles nodded. 

“She’s an old friend of ours. I can’t believe she’s Peter’s guardian. She _hates_ kids.”  


“Well, she’s Peter’s guardian now- well, was, he’s 25 now. Powers: super speed and accelerated healing.”   
  
“Not to mention his brain moves too quick for me to read,” Charles said. _That’s a definite plus_ , Erik thought. Charles frowned at him. “Is his sister a mutant?” Usually, if someone had a sibling who was another mutant, their file would say so.  
  
McCoy flipped the page again. “It says M/W, unsure. What does that mean?” Hank said.  
  
Again, Charles and Erik shared looks. M stood for mutant, and W stood for witch. Like Agatha Harkness. _We should talk to Peter_ , Charles said in Erik’s head. “We’ll be right back. Continue on, Hank.”   
  
As Charles’ door shut behind them, they began to talk and walk towards Peter’s room. They both knew that it was very important to know if Wanda Maximoff was a witch or mutant, since she’d probably need training to stay safe.

When they reached Peter’s door, they heard music playing. It was in Sokovian, and though Erik didn’t recognize the song, he understood it:

_Heja bôrsche dej oppenoš, łev est skį  
_

_Jaga wåsełov gûlet qÿes, łev est skį_

_I asked you if you loved me, you ran away_

_You said you couldn’t care less, you ran away_

Erik thought of Natalya when he heard their son playing this music, even though it’s techno pop, and she’d probably hate it. Charles knocked on the door and the music stopped abruptly. Peter opened the door. He wore an AC/DC shirt under his leather jacket and sweatpants.

“Hi, Professor,” he said, then, catching the sight of his father, he added, “Hello, Mr. Lehnsherr.” He still had a hint of a Sokovian accent, so his h’s sounded more like gs, so it came out as “Gello, Mr. Legnsgerr.”

“What can I do you for?” Erik was a bit stunned, as he always was in front of his son, so Charles spoke.

“We wanted to ask you about your sister.” Instantly, Peter’s face dropped. He walked over to the other side of his room and said, “Why?”

Charles rolled over to him, while Erik stood in the doorway. “We need to know her power, that’s all.”

Peter was fidgeting with something. “She doesn’t want to come here,” he said, more to himself than to them.

“And she doesn’t have to, if she doesn’t want to. We just need to know if she’s a mutant,” Charles assured the speedster.

Peter dropped his toy. “I don’t know what she is.” __________________________________________________________________ Since then, Wanda Maximoff’s name still had M/W, Unsure next to it. Peter has refused to tell them were his sister was- “She trusted me with her secret, are you expecting me to break a pinky promise, _the most sacred bond_ between to people?”- and for whatever reason, Charles couldn’t find her on Cerebro, so Peter’s twin remained a mystery.

Few people in the mansion knew of Peter and Erik’s relation. Charles did, of course, and so did that other psychic, Jean Grey. Raven has told Hank and Storm, for some god forsaken reason. Erik liked to think that Peter wouldn’t find out about his father from anyone but his father.

Until Jean told Kurt, who told Scott, who told many, many people. By the end of the day, the news had spread like wildfire, with only Peter himself not having heard it, seeing as he was in Manhattan all day (thank God.)

Erik barely managed to pull Scott out of the den before he told Peter. After that, Charles issued a warning: don’t tell Peter about his father.

“You should tell him,” Charles said one night, turned to face the ceiling in bed. Erik, who’d just barely fallen asleep, said,

“Tell who what?”

“Your son, Erik, that he’s your son,” Charles said. For some reason, he seemed irritated.

“Why is this coming up at 2 in the morning?” Erik asked, wiping his hand over his prickly face.

“I met with Peter today,” Charles said, “Private sessions, you know. We talked. He feels alone.”

“He’s not alone,” Erik argued. “He’s got you, Raven, this school-”

“That’s not what I mean and you know it. He doesn’t have family anymore, Erik. His sister- he refuses to tell me where she is, but he hinted to somewhere in Europe. His aunt and uncle, who raised him, are dead, and he never knew his mother or his father.” Charles’ voice is bitter.

“That’s not my fault-” Erik began, but Charles silenced him with a glare. “Fine. I’ll tell him tomorrow.” As Charles fell back asleep, Erik felt sick. He wanted to tell his son, but he had no idea how to.


	2. Forgotten memories, lost kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik goes to talk to Peter.

True to his word, Erik went to see Peter the next day. The walk to his room seemed to never end, and when Erik finally reached Peter’s door, he felt as though he’d walked a thousand miles.   
  


Knocking softly, Erik went over what he was going to say. _I’m your father_ seemed too simple, to blunt, especially after 25 years of Peter not knowing his father.   
  


Peter opened the door. “Hi, Mr. Lehnsherr.”   
  


“Hello, Peter. Can I come in?” Peter looked surprised, but let Erik in nonetheless. His room was covered in posters of American Rock bands, and his floor was a mess. He quickly ran and picked everything up.   
  


“I need to tell you something,” Erik said. He began to gear himself up to come out with it when he noticed the thing around Peter’s neck. “What is that?”   
  
  


Peter glanced down at the necklace, and pulled it up so Erik could see the pendant. “My uncle gave it to me. Apparently my father had given it to my mother when they were teenagers.”   
  


Erik stared at the pendant. He’d made it for Natalya, years ago, using his powers. It was of a pair of hands with flowers bursting out of them. He’d given it to her for her birthday: 

_“I made this for you, Natalya,” Erik said softly, handing the Romani girl the necklace.  
_

_“It’s gorgeous, Erik,” she said, putting it on her neck. “I won’t ever take it off.”  
  
_

Erik had forgotten about the necklace. It had been the first of many gifts he’d given Natalya, but she’d always said it was her favorite. He wondered what happened to her if the necklace had ended up in Django’s- then Peter’s- possession.   
  


“Earth to Magneto,” Peter said, pulling Erik out of his memories. “You ok, dude?”   
  


_Don’t call me dude, I’m your father,_ Erik thought. He sighed and said, 

“Sorry, just thought I recognized the pendant. You said it belonged to your mother?”   
  


“That’s what uncle Django said. I actually, uh, never met my mother. Or my father, for that matter.” Peter rubbed the pendant while Erik’s stomach dropped. _What the hell happened to Natalya?  
  
_

“I’m sorry,” Erik said.   
  


Peter stayed serious for one more moment, then smiled. “Anyway, what’d you want to tell me?”   
  


Erik felt another wave of nausea. Swallowing it down, he said quietly, “You know what? It can wait a day.”   
  


——————————————————————————————————————————

Meanwhile, in Manhattan, Agatha Harkness paced around her apartment. It’s been a week since Wanda had disappeared, and she still hadn’t told Pietro.   
  


_That’s probably for the best,_ She thought, _since their father’s at that school with him.  
_

Though Wanda was never usually gone this long and she never went farther than Buffalo without Agatha or Pietro. And she’d been acting weird for a week before she left. But she was probably fine- she was powerful and could take care of herself.  
  


Just in case, Agatha called Charles Xavier. 


	3. Cerebro, don’t fail me now

Charles wheeled himself to Cerebro, thinking quietly. Agatha Harkness had called him out of the blue, saying she needed help finding Wanda Maximoff. So, Charles was going down to the basement to find a girl he hadn’t known existed until a few days ago at the behest of a woman he hadn’t heard from since 1965. 

Charles placed the helmet on his head and focused. Waving through thousands of mutants, he tried focusing on Wanda. Occasionally, a red burst flared up, before disappearing again. 

_ Where are you, Miss Maximoff?  _

_ GET OUT OF MY HEAD!  _ A voice screamed, making Charles flinch. The dials on Cerebro began to go crazy, with the lights flashing on and off. 

_ I DON’T WANT YOU IN MY HEAD!  _ The voice yelled again. Charles flinched again. 

“Please, calm down,” he said softly. “I won’t go back into your head.” Charles hadn’t thought she’d be able to hear him, but everything went back to normal. 

“Where are you?” Charles asked. 

_ No where you can follow,  _ she answered. 

————————————————————————————————— 

Erik hadn’t slept last night. After leaving Peter’s room, he’d hoped to talk about it with Charles, but he was gone when he got to their room, so instead he wandered the halls. He’d been living in Xavier Mansion since Apocalypse, and he still couldn’t believe the sheer size of the school. It now housed hundreds of mutants. 

Erik reaches into the fridge, trying to find a beer. 

“We don’t have beer, this is a school,” said a voice behind him. Erik started and hit his head on the fridge. 

“Don’t sneak up on people,” he said, rounding on Jean Grey. 

“Don’t think such loud thoughts,” she responded. She cocked her head and said, “Be kind to Peter.” 

“I- what?” Erik knew that Jean and Peter were close friends, but he was still offended at the notion he’d hurt Peter. 

“He hasn’t known you as his father, only as the guy he broke out of the pentagon and who started the apocalypse.” Erik hadn’t really thought of it that way. “You can’t just come into his life as his father and expect everything to be fine.” She turned away and walked off, leaving Erik alone with nothing but his painful thoughts. 

Erik walked back to his bedroom, and was joined halfway by Charles. 

“Where were you?” He asked. 

Charles sighed, looking sad.  _ Erik can’t know Wanda’s his daughter,  _ Agatha had said, and while Charles wanted to honor her wishes, it was hard to lie to the man he loved. 

“Couldn’t sleep. Went for a walk.” A half truth it was. 

—————————————————————————————————

Wanda Maximoff stood in front of what used to be an apartment building. Now it was dust and dirt and debris, but Wanda knew it had once been more than that. She just had no idea how she knew. 

A few months back, Wanda started getting memories of her old life, before her aunt and uncle died in a car accident. They didn’t match up to what Agatha had told them about their lives before: sitting in a Romani camp, viewing the Sokovian coast line, birthdays spent in a warm, if not cramped, apartment. An apartment that was once part of this building. 

But, Wanda figured, they could be lies. Lies her brain told her to make herself feel better. She forced herself to move in from the destroyed building and walked to Silvanus’ pub, a crummy little place wedged between a butcher shop and a shoe store. 

“Leave,” she said, and everyone in the pub got up and left, except for Silvanus Kolompár, the owner. 

_ “Tį as jô, ū Skartle Wįtč,”  _ he said.  _ It is you, the Scarlet Witch.  _

“Enough,” Wanda said. “Do not be afraid, I have yet to give you a reason to be scared of me.” The man gulped. 

“What do you want?” He said with a heavy Sokovian accent. 

Wanda looked the man straight in the eye. “I want to know about my father. Erik Lehnsherr.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, how does Wanda know? Maybe she’s got a few tricks up her sleeve


	4. Good to see you, Agatha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agatha visits Charles at Xavier school.

Charles had called Agatha and asked her to come to the school, so she had. It’d been such a long time since she’d been there, and she was surprised to see how much the school had grown. 

“Agatha?” She heard Pietro’s voice call behind her. She turned and hugged the silver haired mutant. 

“Hey, kid. Do you know where Xavier is?”

“Yeah, he’s in his office. Second floor, third door on the left. Why are you here?” Pietro asked. 

“Charles asked me to come,” she answered. Pietro’s eyes widened. 

“You know each other?  _ Who are you? _ ” Agatha smirked. 

Leaving Pietro, she made her way up to Charles’ office. She lifted her hand to knock, but she heard Charles call, 

“Come in, Agatha.” 

Agatha went in and sat down. Charles’ office was bright and warm, with a gorgeous view of the grounds. 

“You’ve made such a great school, Charles,” she said, turning to face him. 

“Thank you. It has taken a lot of hard work, but it was worth it.” There was silence for a moment, then Agatha said: 

“Did you find Wanda?” 

“No,” Charles answered, rubbing his head. “I tried, but she got into my head. Wouldn’t let me see her.” 

Agatha sighed. Wanda’s powers had been getting more and more out of control, and recently she’d been able to look into people’s minds. Agatha had just hoped that Charles would have been able to overpower her. 

“Damn, I’m starting to get really worried about her.” 

“Well, I’ve heard some chatter from some friends in Europe about a woman with magic hands who’s been frightening Sokovians.” Agatha groaned. “I can send Erik to pick her up-” 

“No!” Agatha said. “Charles, he can’t know about Wanda and Peter-” 

“Well, he knows Peter’s his son,” Charles said. 

“WHAT?” Agatha yelped and jumped to her feet. Charles winced. “No, he’s not supposed to know, Natalya would be so pissed-”

“Why? Why can’t Erik know about his kids?” 

Agatha shuffled her feet. She knew Charles wouldn’t help her without an explanation, but at the same time she didn’t want to betray Natalya. 

“Their mother made me and their aunt and uncle promise to keep the twins from him. He did something a few years back that scared the shit out of her, and she didn’t want him near their children.” 

“What’d he do?” Charles asked, but Agatha shook her head. 

“I’ve already said more than I should’ve.” She walked to the door. “If you find Wanda, tell me. I’ll be in Sokovia.” 

————————————————————————————————— 

Erik watched Agatha Harkness say goodbye to his son, trying not to feel jealous at how easily they talked. He knew that Peter had moved in with her when he was ten, after Django and Marya died. He felt some annoyance that Harkness, a witch who lived a dangerous life, got to raise his son and he didn't. 

Erik ran up to Agatha right before she got in her car. She glared at him. 

“What do you want, Lehnsherr?” 

“Why were you here?” He asked. It was just one of many questions he wanted to ask her:  _ what was Peter like when he was younger? What did he like? Did he ever ask about me?  _

“None of your goddamn business,” she said, slamming her car door. He considered stopping her, but he heard Charles’ voice in his head:  _ Erik, I need to talk to you.  _

Erik made his way up to Charles’ office, and was joined by Mystique. “You know what this is about?” 

“No,” she answered. 

They entered Charles’ office. He sat near the window, watching Peter and Kurt Wagner mess around. He looked over at them. 

“Hello, Raven, Erik,” he said, waving them over. “I wanted to tell you I’m going to Sokovia tomorrow. Raven, I want you to come with me.” 

“Why are we going?” Raven asked. 

“A favor for an old friend. I’ll explain more later.” Erik knew “later” meant when he wasn’t there. So did Raven, apparently, because she seemed satisfied with his answer. 

“Is this about Harkness?” Erik asked. Charles sighed. 

“It’s complicated, Erik. I don’t even know all of it.” 

Erik slumped back in his seat. Charles continued, 

“Erik, I’m going to need you to sub for Raven until we get back.” Erik nodded. 

————————————————————————————————— 

Natalya wandered aimlessly. Nearly 30 years she’d been here, but it still amazed her, with its magic, its connection to her and everyone like her. It was beautiful. 

Still, Natalya was looking for something, anything, to happen. So it came as a huge relief when she heard a familiar voice call out, 

“Natalya Maximoff?” 

  
  
  



	5. A revelation or two

After leaving the pub, Wanda had traveled to Wundagore mountain, her birthplace. Near the base was a Romany camp, Elę Cosodova, where Silvanus Kolompár had said a woman who knew her parents back in the day lived. 

“Valle êse,” She said to two women sitting on their front porch.  _ Hello.  _ “Vàsan ôDasha Kolarov?”  _ I’m looking for Dasha Kolarov.  _

“Bâste hun yiogo,” one of them answered.  _ Last house on the street.  _

Wanda made her way to the last house on the street. It was a cute little place, with a porch seat and flowers in the window sill. Wanda got hit with a wave of déjà vu.  _ Have I been here before?  _

Wanda knocked on the door, and a woman answered. She wore a head scarf and a long, dark dress. 

“Valle êse. Vôya-” Wanda began. 

“Honey, I mean this in the nicest way possible, your Sokovian is terrible. We can just use English, Ms. Maximoff.” 

Wanda froze. “How do you know my name?” 

“You look just like your mother,” Kolarov said. “Come in, come in.” 

Wanda followed her in. Her house was small but cozy.  _ I’ve been here before. But when? _

“What are you doing here? Last I heard you were with Agatha Harkness in Manhattan.” 

“I’ve been trying to find out more about my parents. I know who they are- Erik Lehnsherr and Natalya Maximoff- but I don’t know anything other than that. I was told you knew them.” 

“Yes, I did. Well, I knew Natalya, I only met Erik a handful of times. But Natalya and I? We were best friends. Sisters, almost. Tea?” 

“No, thank you. So, what were my parents like?” 

“Natalya was the best. She was so kind and loving. She was also a bit of a trouble maker.” Wanda smiled, thinking of her brother. “Again, I didn’t know Erik that well, but I got an impression that he was too serious for Natalya. I was shocked when they married.” Kolarov cocked her head. “If you want to know about Erik, why don’t you go to Charles Xavier’s school? I heard he’s there.” 

“I’m just not ready. Plus, Pietro doesn’t know he’s our fa-” Wanda paused. “Wait, how do you know he’s at Xavier’s school?” 

“Wanda-”

“How did you know?” Wanda’s eyes started glowing red, and she waved her hands, making the furniture float. 

“Fine!” Kolarov yelped, and with a wave of her hand she turned into Agatha Harkness. “Wanda, you can’t just disappear and expect me not to follow.” 

“How- how could you? You know how important this is to me-”

“Wanda, I’ve told you time and time again that you can’t know about your parents-”

“WHY THE HELL NOT?” 

“BECAUSE YOUR MOTHER MADE ME SWEAR NOT TO TELL YOU!” Agatha yelled back, then covered her mouth. 

“W-what?” Wanda said, letting the furniture drop. The silence was tense. 

Agatha sighed. “Wanda, your family’s history is complicated, and messy, and just-” she rubbed her face. “Listen, after you were born I made your mother a promise to keep you from those who terrified her in life, including your father, even though that meant she’d have to give you two up.” 

Wanda swallowed, feeling tears in her eyes. “What’d my father do that scared her so much?” 

Agatha smiled sadly. “Why don’t we go and ask her?” 

—————————————————————————————————

“Peter!” Erik called. His son spread over to him. 

“Yeah?” 

“I want to visit Agatha Harkness. You know where she lives, don’t you?” 

“Well, yeah, but why do you want to talk to her?” 

“Charles asked me too. He’s visiting family in England and just wanted me to do a follow up visit with her.” Erik hated that he was lying to his son. 

“Ok, then, if Professor X says so…” Peter’s voice trailed off. “I was gonna see my sister anyway, so you won’t mind if I stay there during your meeting?” 

“No, no,” Erik said. Peter grinned. 

“Ok, brace yourself.” Peter gripped the back of his head. A blink of an eye and they stood in front of an apartment door. 

Peter knocked, but no one answered. “Weird. I’ve got a key.” 

The apartment was empty, and it was clear no one had been there in a few days. Peter raced through every room to double check. 

“Where’s Wanda?” He asked, seemingly annoyed. “She’d tell me if she was leaving town.” 

Erik was just as annoyed. He should have known Agatha wasn’t here- why else would Charles go to Sokovia, if it wasn’t for her- but he’d still hoped. 

“Wait, why would the Professor send you here? Wouldn’t he know she wasn’t here?” Peter asked. 

“I lied to you,” Erik said, then winced. 

“Rude. Where do you think they are?” 

“They?” 

“Yeah, if Agatha went somewhere chances are Wanda went with her.” 

“Charles went to Sokovia, so that’s probably where they are.” 

“Hmm. Yeah. Oh no, Wanda’s pissed about something.” 

“How can you tell?” 

“Well, Wanda’s a telepath, plus we’ve always had that twin telepathy crap-”

“She’s your  _ twin?!”  _ Erik yelped. Peter flinched. 

“Yeah. Calm down, dude. Why do you care so much?” 

Erik’s mind was working in overdrive. He was so focused on the fact that he had a  _ daughter  _ that he didn’t stop himself from saying, “I’m your father.” 

—————————————————————————————————

Charles and Raven landed in Transia, Sokovia. The country was still rebuilding from the war, so the once beautiful city was dirty and grim. 

“Go to a human form, Raven,” Charles warned. “Sokovia’s got very anti-mutant policies.” 

“I thought this place was like, a safe haven for our kind,” Raven said, shifting to her usual human form. 

“It used to be. But Franc Zupančič came into power, and he’s worse than Trask.” 

“I’m shocked Erik didn’t try to kill him.” 

“He did, once, but he ran into someone he knew and was so shaken up by it he went back to the US. Within the month he was arrested and placed in the pentagon.” 

“Fun,” Raven said. “So what are we doing here?” 

“We’re going to find Wanda Maximoff.” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is mostly dialogue!


	6. Don’t forget about me

Charles and Raven followed the rumors of a red witch all the way to Silvanus’ pub. It was empty and closed. 

“He’s still in there,” Charles said. Raven nodded and pushed the door open. Sure enough, a large man with a beer belly came out of the back room. 

“Vįe! Ghôn dä jeâstêń?” He yelled.  _ Hey, can’t you read?  _

Raven looked lost, so Charles said: “Sorry, no Sokovian.” 

The man sighed. “What do you want?” 

“We’re looking for Wanda Maximoff,” Raven said. “She came into the bar a few days ago-” 

“Yeah, I remember her. Freak girl, she was.” 

“ _ Freak?”  _ Raven hissed. She shifted into her natural form. “Am I  _ freak,  _ too?” 

The man didn’t even flinch. “Naw. You ain’t half as scary as her. I don’t mind mutants- hell, before Zupančič came into power half our population was mutant. But this girl was scary as shit.” 

“Where did she go?” Charles asked, distracting the man and Raven, who’d gone from righteous anger to confusion. 

“Up to Elę Cosodova, at the base of Wundagore Mountain. Told her an old friend of her parents lived there,” the man said with a shrug. 

“Her parents?” Raven asked. 

“Yeah, she was asking about her father- Aaron Lonshon.” 

“Erik Lehnsherr,” Raven corrected. 

“I was close.” 

“Not even slightly,” Charles said. “Thank you for your help.” 

Raven and Charles hopped on a bus headed to Wundagore Mountain. On the way, they spoke: 

“So Miss Maximoff knows Erik’s her father,” Charles said. 

“Yeah, but Peter doesn’t know he’s their father?” Raven asked. “Aren’t they twins?” 

“Hmm.” Charles rubbed his head. “So that’s why she came here, I suppose- but why not come to my school?” 

“Maybe she’s not a mutant.” 

“She is. I tried to find her on Cerebro, and  _ she  _ got into  _ my  _ head.” Raven looked impressed. 

“Ok. Maybe she just wants to be alone, you know? Or she’s super powerful and doesn’t want to hurt anyone.” 

“If that’s the case, we better hope we get there before anyone does get hurt.” 

————————————————————————————————— 

Natalya stepped forward, basking in the light. For years she’d been stuck in this road, this awful prison of her kind, without anyone. And now, her daughter was here. 

“Wanda,” she said softly, walking up to the girl. She looked mostly like Natalya, but she had Erik’s mother’s eyes, and his father’s nose. “My beautiful girl.” 

Wanda’s eyes were big and full of tears. “Is this- are you-  _ my mother?”  _

“Yes, dear, she is,” Agatha said. “Natalya Maximoff.” 

Wanda took a small step forward. “What happened to you?” 

Natalya sighed, looking at Agatha. She nodded. “I guess you deserve the truth. A long time ago, I was married to a man named Erik Lehnsherr. We had a daughter, Anya. She was so sweet and kind, and men from our village killed her.” Wanda gasped. “Erik lost it. He killed every man involved, even innocent bystanders. I was terrified, and fled. I had just found out I was pregnant, and then my husband killed a bunch of people. I ran to my brother, Django, in Sokovia. He took me in and hid me from the outside world. 

“By the time I gave birth to you and your brother, I was severely weakened, both by the pregnancy and by my depression. I knew I wouldn’t be a fit mother. So I did one last thing to protect you. I died.” 

“What?!” Wanda yelped. 

“Wanda, like Agatha, I am a witch. When I died, I had sacrificed myself to place a protection spell around you, Pietro, Django, and Marya so Erik wouldn’t find you. After my death, I came here, to the witches road.” 

“What is this place?” Wanda asked. 

“It is the physical manifestation of the connection all witches have to each other. If one dies for magic, they get sent here,” Agatha answered. 

Wanda looked back at her mother. “Thank you,” she said. “For protecting us.” 

Natalya smiled. “You are grown now, and you no longer need any of my protections. Agatha?” 

Wanda turned towards Agatha. She looked at her directly in the face. 

“I erased your memories. The real way your aunt and uncle died, plus the war, was too traumatic for you, and it made your powers go haywire, so I erased your mind, as well as your brother’s. But now you’re older, and you can control your powers.” 

“Give me back my memories,” Wanda said. Agatha nodded. She brought her hands up to Wanda’s head. 

————————————————————————————————— 

The plane ride to Sokovia was silent. After Erik revealed he was his father, Peter had shut down. It was worried Erik- he’d never been this quiet or still. 

“We should be in Sokovia in a half hour,” Erik said. Peter grunted.

Suddenly, Peter yelled and fell to the floor, holding his head. Erik put the plane in autopilot and raced to him. 

“What’s happening?” He asked, panicked. 

“I don’t know,” Peter said, wincing. “I’m- I’m remembering things!” 

And he was. He remembered celebrating holidays with his aunt and uncle. He remembered getting his mutation and learning his limit with his aunt, and going to school, and playing with friends. And then he remembered his aunt and uncle’s deaths. They’d been eating dinner, when a bomb hit their apartment building. Uncle Django and Aunt Marya died instantly. Wanda and Pietro were buried for days, until volunteers found them. They’d escaped the Red Cross tent and wandered the city until Agatha had found them. 

Peter realized Erik was still talking. 

“And I’m sorry, if I’d known about you I’d have done anything-” 

“It’s ok,” Peter said quietly. He pushed himself off the floor. “I get it. You didn’t know. I mean, it’s not ideal, of course, but I do think we can have a relationship. It’ll probably take a while, though.” 

Erik smiled sadly. “I hope we will have a relationship, Peter.” 

Peter smiled and stood up. “Wanda’s gonna be in Elę Cosodova. That’s where Uncle Django grew up, and that’s where Dasha Kolarov, a family friend, lives.” 

“I remember Dasha. She did not like me.” 

“I’ve got so many questions, but we’re here,” Peter said, forcing the plane down. “Let’s go save my sister.” 

  
  
  
  



	7. Family reunion

Wanda knows she’s getting her powers today. Pietro has gotten his earlier that morning, so she’d been waiting for hers to come. She hoped she would be able to fly. 

When her powers come, they come painfully. She holds her head, and a vase explodes. Uncle Django comes running in. 

“What happened, Wanda?” He says, cleaning the glass. 

“My powers,” Wanda says, looking afraid. “They did this.” 

Django doesn’t even blink. “I’ve seen this before. It isn’t scary, darling. Here.” He walks to the kitchen and grabs a apple. “When I throw this at you, try to blow it up.” 

It takes 7 tries, but Wanda blows up the apple. Plus she breaks the window, but she likes to focus on the positive. 

“That was amazing, Wanda,” Django says. “You’re just like your mother.” 

Wanda blinked, shaking her head. A memory, that’s all it was, but it felt  _ real.  _ Like Uncle Django was still here, teaching her about her powers and reassuring her when times got tough. 

Before his death, Wanda actually had her powers somewhat under control. Natalya said this was because Django had helped her with her powers when they were kids, something that warmed Wanda’s heart. 

Even though all her memories had come back to her at once, she was still getting sudden flashes of a memory. Agatha said that since the memory wipe she’d done was so big- she’d gotten rid of everything past when they were 5- it’d take a while for all her memories to take root. 

“I felt it was best to get rid of your memories past when you were five. That’s when you moved to downtown Transia from Wundagore Mountain. I said you guys moved to America then.” Agatha has explained. 

“Yeah, I know. But why when we were 5?” Wanda asked. 

“Well, that’s also the year Franc Zupančič came into the public’s eye. He was very anti mutant, and I didn’t think it was the best for you two to have in your memories.” 

“Oh, yeah, Pietro! Did he get his memories back?” 

“Yes. Since you two share a close bond, and you are a telepath, I was able to connect to his mind as well.” 

“That’s great. I don’t want to have to explain everything to him once I get back.” 

“You’re going to have to explain a lot sooner than that,” said Natalya, with fear in her voice. “Erik’s here, and he brought Pietro.” 

“Here here? On the witches road?” Wanda asked. 

“No. But he’s at your old apartment. I can sense him, can’t you?” 

Wanda focused, then said, “Yes, I can.” 

“What do you want to do, Wanda?” Agatha asked. 

“I think it’s time to meet my father.” 

————————————————————————————————— 

Charles and Raven arrived at Elę Cosodova well after nightfall. They’d been told to go to Dasha Kolarov’s house, at the end of the street. Much to their shock, Erik and Peter were there too. 

“Why am I surprised?” Raven said. “I should’ve known you’d be here.” 

“Well, Wanda’s my sister,” Peter said. 

“And my daughter,” Erik added. Charles and Raven looked between Peter and Erik, surprised. 

“I told him of our relation on the plane ride here,” Erik explained. 

While Raven, Peter, and Erik talked, Charles turned around. He could hear soft, muffled voices, but he couldn’t see anyone. The voices got louder and louder: 

_ I will see you again, my dear.  _

_ I will visit you, mother.  _

Suddenly, two women stepped out of nowhere. One was Agatha Harkness, and the other was a young Roma woman Charles didn’t recognize but assumed was Wanda Maximoff, a belief that was confirmed when Peter ran up to her. 

“Wanda! Thank god you’re ok! How could you just disappear to Sokovia?” 

“I had things to take care of,” Wanda said simply. Peter huffed. 

“That’s great and all, but I’d appreciate a warning so I don’t think you’re lying dead in a ditch somewhere. Ooh, I have news. That man over there-” 

“Is our father?” Wanda finished. 

“How’d you know?” 

“I just found old marriage and birth records. It really wasn’t that hard.” 

“Ok, cool,” Peter mumbled. Erik walked up to them. 

“How long have you known about me?” He asked. 

“Not too long. After I found out, I came here to find my mother, and to learn more about you.” 

“Why didn’t you come to Xavier’s school? You knew he was there. And why didn’t you tell me?” Peter asked. 

“I wasn’t ready to meet him, and you weren’t ready to learn who he was.” 

Erik digested what she said. She’d known, and hadn’t gone to meet him, or told her brother. He could be angry, but he understood where she was coming from. Especially since the first time he and Peter met, Peter broke him out of the goddamn pentagon. 

“So I came here, and I found our mother-”

“You did? Where is she?” Peter asked. 

“The witches road,” Wanda answered. 

“Witches what?” 

“The witches road. It’s the physical manifestation of the connection between every witch. She passed away after we were born, and went there.” 

“Can we see her?” Peter asked, shuffling nervously. 

“No,” said Wanda sadly. “The witches road is impossible to enter if you aren’t a witch. I’m sorry, Pietro. Erik.” 

And so Erik stood in a Romany camp with his two beautiful, powerful children, but without his wife, wondering what could have been, but grateful for what he had. 

And he was never letting go. 

————————————————————————————————— 

Erik sat with the twins. It was their birthday, the first they’d celebrated as a family, so he went all out on their gifts. 

“TICKETS TO AC/DC, METALLICA, AND GUNS N’ ROSES?” Peter yelped excitedly. “This is the best gift ever, thanks, dad!” 

Wanda had gotten a designer dress, shoes, and jacket. She seemed just as excited as Peter and hugged Erik tightly. 

It had taken work, but Wanda and Peter called him dad, and they were a family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took too long for such a short chapter

**Author's Note:**

> So, in this fic, it’s basically a weird combo of the MCU, X men films, and comics. Erik’s still their father, and they were raised in Transia, Sokovia (a combo of the MCU and the comics) by their aunt and uncle. Also, the Sokovian language is literally just me making up words that I find visually/verbally pleasing.


End file.
